1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polarizing element, a method of manufacturing a polarizing element, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal projectors as electronic apparatuses include liquid crystal devices as optical modulation devices. The liquid crystal device having a configuration in which a liquid crystal layer is pinched between one pair of substrates disposed to oppose each other is known. On the pair of the substrates described above, electrodes used for applying voltages to the liquid crystal layer are formed. In addition, on the outer sides of the substrates, an incident-side polarizing element and an outgoing-side polarizing element are disposed. Thus, predetermined polarized light is configured to be incident to and outgoing from the liquid crystal layer. Meanwhile, in order to acquire a black projection image in the above-described liquid crystal projector, almost all the light energy needs to be absorbed by the outgoing-side polarizing element. Thus, particularly, an increase in the temperature of the outgoing-side polarizing element is marked. Accordingly, a technique in which two polarizing elements are disposed on the outgoing side, most of the light energy is absorbed by an outgoing pre-polarizing element disposed right after the liquid crystal device, and the contrast of a projection image is improved by an outgoing main polarizing element disposed at the latter stage is known. In addition, in order to acquire a higher heat-resistance property, a polarizing element that is formed from an inorganic material is known. The polarizing element includes a substrate, reflection layers formed on the substrate, dielectric layers formed on the reflection layers, and absorption layers formed on the dielectric layers (for example, see JP-A-2005-37900).
However, accompanying implementation of high luminance in liquid crystal projectors, even when the above-described polarizing element formed from an inorganic material is used as an outgoing pre-polarizing element, the temperature of the outgoing pre-polarizing element reaches several hundreds of degrees. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the characteristics of the polarizing element deteriorate.